legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Complete Monster
The Complete Monster is the most depraved of all characters; a villain utterly lacking in redeeming features. The Complete Monster is the worst of all villains in a storyline, a villain who is pure evil. And for this kind of villain, doing evil for them is as natural as breathing. Or, anyway, that is how the character is presented in the story. The character is a bad guy, full stop. The author has not taken the character through any actions toward redemption, or at least any that stuck. The Complete Monster can be recognized by these signs: *The character is truly heinous by the standards of the story, which makes no attempt to present the character in any positive way. *They commit acts that are atrocious by the standards of the story, and have crossed the Moral Event Horizon. Villains who have only crossed the MEH once usually do not qualify, although rare examples such as Aya Tokoyogi in exist if the line they cross is heinous enough. *The character's terribleness is played seriously at all times, evoking fear, revulsion and hatred from the other characters in the story. For this reason, villains such as Comedy Villains and Comic Relief Villains can never qualify. *They are completely devoid of altruistic qualities. They show no regret for their crimes. *Nothing justifies their crimes, and they cannot feel empathy and never redeem themselves. This trope belongs to Tvtropes. Complete Monsters and Storylines Add you storyline and character below. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings'' LOTM: Sword of Kings have been just released but the storyline holds SEVERAL candidantes and its Expanded Universe have showed the concept of Redemption, especially Redemption Equals Death in Tvtropes, Fanfiction section. However, LOTM: Sword of Kings is still a modern tale of a classic battle between good and evil, the Light Side versus the Dark Side. Thus, even in the Multi-Universe far away, the worst of the worst may still exist. * Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also know as the legendary evil, The Fallen, is a Dark Abyssal Lord of the Abyssals and the Dark Emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire who is the primary villain of the storyline—and by far its most evil one of them all. Born as a nasty sociopath who loved to inflict pain and sought to extend his influence wherever he could, in his various guises as Good Ruler of the Asgard Electronics and later the DEM Empire, he has been responsible for orchestrating multiuniversal-wide wars, manipulating others and then disposing of them when they have served his needs, personally murdering and torturing a vast number of people, tyrannically oppressing centillions of sentient beings, wiping out centillions of lives, destroying billions of galaxies, planets and realities to secure and then maintain power, and all this for no other reason than his desire to bring chaos, destruction, death upon innocent civilizations and his boundless cruelty and hatred. He destroyed entires universes for no logical reasons; because he wanted. He is also the psychotic Emperor of the "Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire" of the Nazi Party, is an unassuming, bespectacled, manipulative, sadistic and nihilistic tall man is defined by his love of war. His Empire itself is the Nazi Party, he founded his Empire after the manipulated Adolf Hitler and started the World War II, killing 60 million. His Empire is an organization that wipes out all life from planets, then sells the planets to the highest bidder. Having summoned the First Spirit to Earth, resulting in an explosion that killed 150 million people and allowing more Spirits to enter the human world, Westcott used the ensuing chaos to set his plans into motion in countless universes in order to capture the Spirits and make them go in insanity mode to use their powers to make himself the new Dark God of the Multi-Universe. Prior to the events of the story, Isaac slept with a ExKrieg woman know as Mikaela Du Tirial and had a daughter with her, Katarina Couteau. However, Isaac destroyed Bandu Planet, bringing the ExKrieg race to near extinction despite their loyalty and later he killed Mikaela and tried to kill Katarina when she was just a newborn but luckily she escaped through a portal. Years later, destroyed an entire population of a planet know as Amerish to repopulate the population as slaves and Abyssals in order to use the planet as the HQ of his Empire. Acting behind the scenes, Isaac had multiple newborns humans turned into Abyssals (in which were children who were taken from their parents), having them slaughter innocent people to slowly reveal himself to Alliance of Freedom. Finally taking center stage, Isaac launched an attack on the entire Multi-Universe, obliterating everything he saw and having his men slaughter every living thing in sight, including babies; destroying entire planets, destroying entire universes and galaxies; resulting in the death of CENTILLIONS to put down other military factions. Isaac confesses there is no end goal; combat and war are their own end.His actions go far away from the story's standard, such as killing Bismarck's family and forcing her to fall into darkness and torturing Nia Honjou for years, wiped said torture from her mind, then forced all of the pain back on her at once to drive her insane. He even corrupt La Folia Rihavein, Katarina's childhood friend into a insane Abyssal to make Katarina fall in despair, which resulted in La Folia's death and Katarina's death as well, and thus, destroying the Alliance of Freedom and causing despair across the existence. Throughout his reign, Isaac allows murders, rapes, tortures and helps to grow the monstrosity of corruption in his Empire so nobles do whatever they want at the expense of the lives of those beneath them. With the rebels growing in his Empire, he wastes no time terrorizing the populace of his own Empire in attacks where innocent people are butchered and men, women and children alike are raped by his squad. Isaac himself treats his "playthings" horribly with a tendency to kill them, all the while daring someone to challenge him and thus untouchable. When he actually captures a member of Rebel Alliance, Isaac subjects him to hideous torture, including crushing one of his testicles, to get him to speak. When he encounters the widow of a genuine Imperial war hero, Isaac wastes no time raping and murdering her while one of his men has her young daughter right on top of the husband's grave. Isaac shows no hesitation in killing one of his own officers when he objects to Isaac carelessly sacrificing their soldiers, and his ultimate goal is to die at the conclusion of his war, after having created one last great display of the carnage he so loves. His goal was just to make God cry as he destroyed the entire existence, just it. Westcott the most twisted person in all Multi-Universes and is the most dark Abyssal that existed. Even after his death, his name became a taboo anywhere in the entire Multi-Universe and his actions left countless Multi-Universes, multiverses, universes, dimensions, galaxies and planets destroyed by his insane war that raged on across many universes for millions years. * Darth Hades, the Dark Emperor of the Sith Empire, is a pointlessly cruel man who sacrificed all life on his homeworld, Nathema, so he could become immortal. He mind raped Valk for 300 years just so he could get intelligence on the Jedi Multi-Universe Forces of Peace. Hades periodically takes young Sith apprentices and alters them to become his Children, instruments of his will. Many of the Children are sent to the Republic and Multi-Universe Force planets as sleeper agents and often have no clue of their true nature until they find themselves compelled by Hades' will to kill their own friends. To complete his ascension to godhood, Hades attempts to destroy several planets. He attempts to destroy a massive power core on Belsavis, which would destroy the universes and several surrounding universal systems. He attempts to release Sel-Makor on Voss. Finally, he attempts to eradicate all life on Corellia, one of the more inhabited planets in the galaxy and a member of the Empire at that time. If these attempts had succeeded, Hades would have proceeded to conduct a ritual that would have consumed all life in the Multi-Universe to grant him the ultimate power. During his reign that lasted for 500 billions of years, Hades killed, enslaved and destroyed countless of lives and universes; destroying entire planets and galaxies only to bring darkness upon the Multi-Universe for immortality. Hades, alone, destroyed countless of races and civiliations, killed octillion of lives, destroyed billions of universes and brought war and despair to the 1st and 5th Multi-Universes for billions years. Hades is so cruel that the spirits of the ancient Sith Lords have made multiple attempts to kill him as a matter of principle, not only the ancient Sith Lords tried to do that, but even some of his officers in his Sith Empire tried to kill him as well. * Leohart the Prince of Hell is the instigator of the Multi-Universal War and the Dark Demon King of the ancient malevolent Dark Empire, Triggers Hell. Desiring an army of Satanism users to serve his will, Leohart hired Cad to kidnapp infants, so that Leohart could perform horrific and potentially fatal experiments upon them, coldly disregarding their possible deaths. When he felt that Momonga was growing too powerful, Leohart commanded Albedo, Momonga's lover, to kill him, ignoring her protests and mockingly praising his apprentice for her "loyalty" when Albedo believed that she had carried out the order. Later, after deciding that his former apprentice, Judas, had grown too powerful, Leohart attacked him on Myggu, brutally murdering Judas's brother, Muris, and sadistically torturing Judas himself into submission, later using Judas in a plot to kill Deon. Leohart then corrupt Littlefoot and many other heroes to make them fight each other on hell while their friends are tortured by demons on Hell. Leohart, in his life time, enslaved, devoured and killed trillions of people with his own hands and brutally crushing any hero faction to ensure power. Leohart is the monster who had the most high body count in the entire Multi-Universe, personally eating women and children alive and transforming them into his undead slaves and sending to the battlefield to defeat the enemy and give them nightmares. He even invaded Minecraftia world and killed all kings and queens to eat their souls. As always, Leohart is a malevolent, sadistic monster who employs exceptionally cruel methods in his quest for power. * Eckidina KnightWalker is the new Director of KnightWalker Family and the driving force behind all evil in Saga AA. Eckidina is a sadistic chessmaster and Manipulative Bitch since she learned to walk and talk and is the most evil and abnormal being who walked in the face of Earth. The GDP, which are pacifists forces, are regularly attacked by Eckidina's Elite Guard, a squadron of soldiers, some of whom are children turned into Cyborgs, that Eckidina brainwashed into becoming fanatics of her cause, while also performing painful experiments on them that, while upgrading their abilities, shortened their life spans by decades and destroying their humanity. Showing no regard for her own troops, Eckidina regularly sends entire squadrons on suicide missions, has the limbs of those who doubt her sliced off, and kills any who outlive their usefulness. Desiring to awaken the dark side of humanity, Eckidina commits countless attacks in countries, kills millions of innocent people per day like a hobby, destroys laws and peace in the entire world, allows rape and murder in her own nation, destroys entire cities, kills their loved ones in front of them, and tortures their loved ones in front of them in order to make them go insane like her. Eckidina then plans to become the LN-666 Project and use it to make herself all-powerful, then remake the world in her image. Eckidina is even considered the Anti-Christ in person by civilians. Though putting up a polite, friendly exterior, Eckidina, is a true monster under the sky of a beautiful and hot teenage girl. She is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all that is good in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of for no logical reason, claiming that "life" is nothing but a dream and humans are nothing more than a thought. At the end, Eckidina killed more than 12 billion people at the end of World War III and changed the history of the world, however... With this... What was left from mankind finally found redemption as the Bible said: "After the defeat of the Anti-Christ, the peace will reign on Earth for 1 thousand years". Eckidina is THE most evil human villain in the story, the most disgusting and cold person who walked on the face of Earth. * The twisted B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, became one of the most feared and loathed robots in Multi-Universe history. Known as "Butcher" CM Unit hungered to learn the secrets behind the Spiral by torturing children who fell into his grasp, even the children when children are honored and protected by DEM. The experiments would often end in excruciating vivisection. It had a wide variety of other research interests, including a fascination with heterochromia, a condition in which an individual's two irises differ in coloration. Throughout its stay in Death Camp, CM Unit collected the eyes of its murdered victims, in part to furnish “research material” to DEM researchers of eye pigmentation. It itself also conducted several experiments in an attempt to unlock the secret of artificially changing eye color. Less famously, it zealously documented in camp inmates the progression of the disease Noma, a type of gangrene which destroys the mucous membrane of the mouth and other tissues. The Unit-CM was said to have a fascination with twins and the "nature versus genetics" debate - legends have it committing such atrocities as sewing two twins back to back in order to create conjoined-twins, boiling dwarfs alive so as to display their skeletons and injecting children and infants with diseases, poison and drugs (it was also said to have a fascination with mutilating eyes). CM Unit also tried the Freezing Experiments to investigate the most effective means of treating persons who had been severely chilled or frozen. The victims were forced to remain in a tank of ice water for up to 3 hours. Extreme rigor developed in a short time. Numerous victims died in the course of these experiments. After the survivors were severely chilled, rewarming was attempted by various means. In another series of experiments, the victims were kept naked outdoors for many hours at temperatures below freezing. The victims screamed with pain as their bodies froze. It tried to study various methods of making sea water drinkable. The victims were deprived of all food and given only chemically processed sea water. Such experiments caused great pain and suffering and resulted in serious bodily injury to the victims. According to one account the Unit-CM personally murdered over 150.000 children in 15 years in one sitting during one particularly zealous bout of "inspiration" and it was said to gain the trust of many of its "patients" via giving them candy, ordering relatively clean quarters and regular meals. The Unit-CM was also infamous for sending "patients" to the gas-chambers if they did not recover within 2 weeks, it would often kill its younger "patients" after experiments and legends persist of Unit CM forcing cannibalism, necrophilia and countless other horrors on its victims. It was not only a cruel scientist but a cold-hearted lieutenant that was a sadistic disciplinarian who believes in brutalizing the children by whipping any he deemed "disobedient" so that the others could hear. When one boy accidentally spilled the ink in his pen, CM Unit forced him to eat the ink. Others prisioners who tried to escape were even forced to clean a filthy death camp with their mouth and saw one of their friends turned into rats feed. Combining a complete lack of empathy with homicidal scientific curiosity, CM Unit stands as a unique type of robot monster in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and 5 billion after its death, its name had become a curse to all scientists in the whole Multi-Universe and its name still haunt billion of people. *Black Diamond is a self-proclaimed tyrant and would-be Multi-Universal Conqueror, who named himself after his world's equivalent of The Antichrist and is one of the Supreme Leaders of Deus.Ex.Machina Empire. A user and abuser of his followers, Black Diamond divides the universe into enemies and pawns, killing or enslaving the former, and ruthlessly exploiting the latter. A gloating sadist, Black Diamond never kills anyone quickly when prolonged torture will do, considers his own allies expendable, and hopes to bring all Multi-Universes under his heel. Black Diamond is the true demon in Gem Religion and is considered the most powerful and evil villain in the storyline. Black Diamond lived for trillions of years, destroying entire planets and galaxies for fun. Accquiring a hatred of all organic life, Black Diamond tries to scrub the Multi-Universe clean of it, resulting in the near destruction of all life, robotic and organic, on his home planet when his last mad grasp for power finally fails. Black Diamond is so evil that all diamonds and Gems fear him. *Aki Honda, an elementary school student who, along with her Girl Posse, relentlessly bullies and torture to death several kids, one of them know as Hiro-chan, with daily mockings or beatings. At one point, Aki forces her to eat worms. She later rapes Hiro-chan with a test tube, threatening to kick her in the stomach with the glass tube inside her, causing Hiro-chan to utterly snap. Aki Honda attacks Tenguu City with her mega-gang under the orders of Eckidina KnightWalker, killing 2 millions of people in the process, and mind rapes Katarina by delving deep into her memories and forcing her to relive her painful childhood, where she had to watch her be murdered by gangsters and her La Folia's corpse being raped. While Katarina is trapped in the illusion, the psychotic Aki Honda hacks off her arm, stabs her through the back, and cuts her eyes. Eugen arrive and manage to temporarily disable Aki Honda by knocking her. Eugen tries to escape with the badly wounded Katarina, but Aki Honda kills her by stabbing her through the back with her katana. To top it all off, as Katarina cradles her sister's dead body and cries for her, Aki Honda mocks Eugen, calling her an "insect," and prepares to kill Katarina and her fellow soldiers. Aki Honda is the most realistic villain in the entire storyline and the most hateful female characters on the story. Thanks to Aki Honda, Tenguu City will curse her name for all history, similar to how the world cursed Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin and her name will be remembered as the symbol of madness. *Unicron is the God of Evil, and exists as a multiversal singularity, traveling across dimensions in pursuit of his goal: the eradication of not only all life, but all existence from the multiverse, leaving only a swirling void centered around himself. With that goal in mind, Unicron has devoured numerous planets, scouring the life from them, made frequent attempts to destroy Cybertron (actually his brother Primus), formed cults centered about his worship, and recruited numerous beings, often against their will, to serve as his Heralds (at one point having his servants Hook, Line, and Sinker torture a future version of Galvatron until he agreed to serve Unicron). Immortal, omniscient, and omnicidal, Unicron remains the single greatest threat to all life in the universe. *Scathach is an interdimensional bio-weapon created by the Sith Empire, despite her Faux Affably Evil demeanor and twisted sense of humor. A being of chaos who killed her friends years ago and destroyed her homeworld to feel the fear of living beings. Scathach sought to escape her decaying realm by invading another worlds she could wreak havoc on, and set her eye on Earth's universes. For 600.000 years, Scathach conviced her mother, Kali, that humans are the true enemies of Darth Hades only to start destroying countless Earths across many parallel universes. A chessmistress extraordinaire, she manipulated all the history of mankind and was responsible for EVERY single wicked, cruel and catastrophic event that turned the wheel of human civilization. Every war, every massacre, every murder, every death, every suffering, every birth, every happiness, every genocide; all of this was generated by her in the hope to find a human who had the ability to withstand the power of Tech of the End to free her mother from the Tech of the End cube. Scathach not only acted to free her mother, but she loved to see the death of billions and billions of human beings who were killed in her game throughout history. Scathach was a being motivated by a lust of chaos and random whims, and happily conducted torture and brutal murder of infants to further her goals. A sadistic torturer and Manipulative Bitch since she was born, Scathach murdered her own mother, Kali, at the final battle and manipulated over 390.000 adults and children into massacring each other in 192 year in Ancient China. In this devilish way, Scathach killed BILLIONS personally in many ways, along the way she convinces children to jump from rooftops and men to kill their pregnant wifes. Scathach is the monster who started the World War I and World War II, the two most deadly conflitcs in human history. In the end, Scathach tries to use the Tech of the End to destroy the 0º Multi-Universe and destroy the Milky Way galaxy for the sake of chaos. Scathach is a unique-type of CM in the storyline as she is one of the most realistic villain in so far in terms of human history, showing that she is the definition of Illuminati organization, the group manipulating the human history. Scathach is simply pure evil. *The Big Bad of the 2nd Sub Arc of Season 2 of Saga AA, is the corrupt, ironically-named, Emperor "Tathagata" Killer, a masked, cruel magician who ruins the Godom Empire from behind the scenes, manipulating his officers into committing suicide in his name, and is the source of the Empire’s corruption. Throughout the season 2, Tathagata allows torture, execution, genocides and helps to grow the monstrosity of corruption in the capital of his Empire so nobles do whatever they want at the expense of the lives of those beneath them as the poor are sent to the battlefields of World War III. The Emperor has the military launch brutal campaigns of conquest. Aware of his own mortality, the hedonistic Tathagata plans to corrupt his daughter, Chinatsu, so even after his own death, the corruption of the empire will go on. Using communism as a tool to hide his dictatorship, Tathagata plans to put the entire world under his thumb and wipe out all americans of the planet. And doing so, Tathagata killed more 100,000,000 people. Tathagata is the best example "Joseph Stalin" style dictator and his actions left the entire world in ruins. * Kanon Rihavein is a sneering, arrogant maniac with an angel complex who specializes in the Mind Rape of young people. Operating as the princess of Aldegyr Kingdom, Kanon turned her kingdom in a living hell, allowing corruption and leaving many people to die. Since her childhood, Kanon thought humans were a cancer and seek the help of God to know how she can clean to world in his name. And doing so, Kanon started to get insane and thought God was talking with her. Years later, Kanon started to punish her kingdom with diseases and extermination to show God her faith and as the time passed by, Kanon started to think she was an Angel since she was the only one to hear God's words and became a sociopath narcissist with a twisted sense of religion. In order to get her Angel powers from Sonia Nevermind's technology, Kanon gladly sold more than 5,000,000 women of her kingdom to turn them into sex slaves of Sonia's soldiers. Using her authority, Kanon captured her twin sister, La Folia Rihavein, and executed her in the eyes of the entire world in cold-blood as Katarina watched. Even in her final moments whole fighting the heroes, Kanon tried to turn the entire planet into a dead rock to wipe out humans so she can be the guide of the new future race in Earth. Kanon's goal was always wipe out humans because she thought they are a failed creation of God. Interestingly, while most Sword of Kings villains know that what they do is wrong (and either do not care or take pride from this), Kanon actually believes that she is a good person, making her something of a insane delusional teenage girl. She repeatedly refuses to find fault within herself and is quite self-righteous, declaring herself much purer than "the common vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" and to be above the biblical doctrine that all men are equally sinful. She believes that everything she does is in the name of God, Kanon is a psychopathic narcissist who despises all humans in the world, while relishing any and all forms of wickedness humans are capable of using God's name to hide her sadism, racism and cruelty. Curiously, Kanon and La Folia are "Cain and Abel" example sisters... And... Kanon is the "pure angel" while her sister, La Folia, is a sinner human. * Diabla is even MORE of a monster compared to her original counterpart, Eckidina KnightWalker. After Karma suggests that Diabla forget about the Peace Foundation, Diabla critically broke his legs and step in his head several times until his skull crashed, thus killing him. After becoming a Spirit, Diabla tried to test her new powers but there was nobody to help her, and doing so, Diabla used children of her slaves to use them as her "partners", torturing them to the brink of death every day for the next 5 months. She thought using them is more efficient because their bodies are fragile and so she ordered her scientists to use sperm sample to force her sex-slaves women to get pregnant again and again to use the newborn infants as "sparring targets". In order to show the world what she could do, Diabla ordered her scientists to open a hole to the center of the earth, where she would place the LN-666 Project in order to change the behavior of the planet and generate countless natural disasters that would eliminate all life on Earth, and without a second twice, Diabla began several natural disasters by killing billions. After that, Diabla killed all her slaves in cold blood using the earthquakes after keeping them on constant torture for years. She was responsible for killing the adults while the children were sent to the gas chamber. While the war raged on, Diabla also sent more than 1000 nuke bombs to Mexico, Argentina and Brazil, which killed the entire population of South America and destroyed 40% of the planet. With the war, Diabla used her words persuade the people from the West to worship her, as a result, many people created Religious Groups that started to use thousands innocent people in heartless rituals, believing their lives will make Diabla stronger. When Katarina fought Diabla again for the second time, Diabla showed the head of her sister, Eugen Katsuragi... In a deposit. Diabla claimed that she opened her grave and cut her head off only to show it to Katarina, leaving Katarina in Rage Mode. Yet, Diabla's most evil act was to kill Rentaro Satomi in cold blood in front of Katarina as she cut his members off one by one and forced La Folia to watch Katarina dying. In the final battle, Diabla summoned a black hole using the LN-666 Project to suck the entire Earth to finally put an end to human race that she loves so much, as result, the entire mankind was destroyed, leaving only 200,000 people on the planet after the end. When Katarina was about to kill Diabla, she don't hesitated and used her own boyfriend, Misogi Kumagawa, as a decoy. When Katarina attacked Misogi, Diabla used her claws to kill both Misogi and Katarina. After her defeat, Diabla continued to cause chaos by using atoms of the universe to become one with all existence, and doing so, she completaly erased all life on Earth leaving only 10,000 humans in the planets as she destroyed countless stars and planets around the universe for fun while laughing like a sick monster. Combined with a psychotic sense of life and lack of empathy, Diabla stand up as the most evil Spirit of all times, an estimated 12 billion people died because of her when she started the Apocalypse and World War III, and her genocidal insanity is legendary to this day. Diabla is de facto the most evil villain in Saga AA. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' With its story as the dark fantasy genre with malicious fiends, LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow had proved that Satan is not the only monsters in the world. * Moloch,''' or "King George Washinton, First of His Name", is the infamous Demon king and the founder of a dystopia region named the "United Kingdom of America" or the "UKA" in an alternate reality. Being the Thirteenth and Final Tribulation, Moloch is a sadistic, horrible and cruel fiend, a children slayer and a corruptor. Being the darkest presence in Sleepy Hollow, even far beyond the Headless Horseman, Ancitif, William Howe, Atticus Nevins, the Pied Piper, Henry Parrish, Solomon Kent, Gina Lambert, Pandora and Banastre Tarleton, Moloch shows himself as a ruthless and relentless Fallen Angel whose only goal is to unleash the Apocalypse and destroy and subjugate all who live. Unlike most of the villains mentioned above who are either tragic or having reasons/excuses to do their crimes, Moloch's vile is absolutely unreasonable. He merely brings chaos for chaos and nothing more. Trapped in Purgatory, Moloch steadily corrupts humans to act as his servants. Throughout years, he led his fanatic ritual to rise terror on the land. Moloch turns humans into monsters and orchestrates murder after murder, punishing failure with brutal execution or torture. His Hessian minions killed poor Abraham van Brunt, the former best friend of Ichabod and the ex-fiancé of Katrina, and Moloch made Abraham to Deal with the Devil by transforming him into the Horseman of Death. Abraham becomes the Horseman of Death in return for Moloch promising him Ichabod's beloved Katrina, while Moloch imprisons Katrina in Purgatory and never though of her again. 13 years prior to Ichabod's resurrection, Moloch corrupted Ichabod's son, Jeremy Crane (later known as Henry Parrish), turning him into the Horseman of War and setting him against his parents while informing Henry he is only a servant who should follow his will. In process, Moloch brushed the memories of both the witness Abbie Mills and her sister Jenny, causing Jenny went into the Tarrytown Psych. Later, Moloch corrupted Abbie’s cop friend and partner, Andy Brooks, making him as his pawn and soon killed Brooks brutally when he failed to arrest Ichabod, just like he did to zillions of zealots who worshipped and assisted him. Even so, Moloch then revived Brooks as an undead necromancer and later transformed him into one of his demon minions, causing Brooks' mental state worsened. What is worse, in Moloch’s mind, none of his Horsemen is meaningful for him. Even Henry had realized how selfish and ruthless the Demon King truly is, and he was so horrified and disgusted that he ultimaltly ended up betraying the demon to save his parents. From everything we know, Moloch is a pure, deliberate evil monster. He seeks to corrupt, destroy, and bring about the End of Days without any costs, much like a Machiavellian dictator. His minions, whoever they are, are all but expendable pawns to him, and he does not suffer fools, being very unforgiving of failure. He's also a liar, who is manipulative, cold-hearted, inhuman, hypocritical and dishonest to the people who trust or need him. Any promises he makes mean nothing as he will break any if it suits him. He will make use of any method possible to meet his ends, no matter how deceitful and underhanded, and cares not how many lives suffer to achieve his goals, unconcerns about whether the acts would plunge humanity into Despair Event Horizon - for he is always there in order to make humanity hopeless, no reason other than that. When Moloch rose from the ashes after he was seemly destroyed, he soon rises up stronger and even worse than before. He managed to conquer a pallerel universe and build his own Dark Empire, lurking and watching the Witnesses fighting against many malevolent creature before luring them into a painting to his dystopia kingdom. Eventually, Moloch revealed his dystopia kingdom to the whole Multi-Universe, the influence went so far that even Leohart the Prince of Hell could feel it. Moloch finally reached to the peak of his power into Multi-Universial threat and start corrupting, destroying and crushing anyone who dare to stand into his way. * Lady Van Tassel, born Mary Archer with her ancestry is Preston, is Katrina's stepmother and is born to be a sadist. After deposing the former Lady after poisoning her, the new Lady Van Tassel started a serial murder as soon as her stepdaughter made Ichabod becoming the first Witness. Being a loyal servant of Moloch, she slandered and killed for Balthus Van Tassel's fortune and managed to fake her death by buring a maid alive. She also managed to pact with the Horseman of Death and forced Katrina's coven sisters turned against their former leader. Years after banishing her stepdaughter to Purgatory, Lady Van Tassel buried her stepgrandson Jeremy with no second thought, but not before speak ill of Jeremy's parents and framing them to be cold-blooded and selfish. Later, after she escaped Purgatory, Lady Van Tassel killed more people in painful ways to gain immortality and then she began to leave Moloch's control to become a tribulation herself. * '''Ancitif is a beastly demon possessor just similar to Satan himself. As a minion of the demon king Moloch, he possessed Jenny Mills and threatened Sheriff August Corbin that he would influence Jenny to kill her elder sister Abby, before Corbin saved Jenny by exorcising with a circle of salt, one of the least favorite things of the demon besides a French lantern. Anticif achieves From Bad to Worse when the evil influences of him have always happened on Jenny, even after he fled. Later, Ancitif possessed a vendor as his vessel, threatening Captain Frank Irving with his daughter Macy’s life. While Frank is making protection to his wife and child and moving to another place, Ancitif possessed Devon Jones and later Luke Morales, spying beside Irving Family. While possessing Luke, Anticif let Devon brushed off the salt that the reverend spread in front of the door and killed Devon by snapping his neck, killing him. He later left Luke’s body, leaving him in deep coma, and then possessed Macey as his new vessel. After that, Ancitif killed the reverend who were casting exorcise on Macey, and then he threatened Frank to give in George Washington’s Bible to him. Otherwise, he would send the whole family of Irving to their graves. * Michael Langdon, the ursurped Fifth Tribulation, is the son of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmond and conceived via raping. Being born by a ghost as his father, Michael is also an Anti-Christ of legends and a spawn for disaster. After crushing a Jack-O-Lantern to make a trick-or-treating child cry, Micheal set a horrid rule known as "Ten Anti-Commandments" and turned his worshipping of Anti-Gods into precisely worshipping Moloch, who had been already defeated for good by the Witnesses' team at that time. Then, he sacrificed his grandmother and Billie Dean Howard in front of the guests of Hotel Cortez as they were celebrating Halloween, encoraging them to break their promise not to kill anyone. He made a pact with James Patrick March and forced John Lowe to succumb him or he will slaughter Scarlett Lowe. Micheal proved himself by tainting so many blood on his hands, but he always wanted more, so he planned to put Roman Catholic Church under his control by assasinating every single popes by travelling through time, and he supported Nazi's Anti-Catholism presecutions. In the process, he nearly framed La Folia Rihavein for his crime and made a pact with Eckidina KnightWalker by lending her Grand Grimoire, but he soon outranked her in order to wipe August Corbin's existence and successfully summon the Horseman of Death, eventually causing Corbin's destined death. In the final showdown between him and the Witnesses' team, Micheal managed to change the history by locking Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hells and usurped her place as the Fifth Tribulation. He splited himself into thirteen Micheals and travelled to different eras in order to wreck havoc. Despite his young age, Michael is a horrid monster. Both Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane both felt repulsive about Michael Landon, this born-to-be-evil whose only goal is to made holy order into unholy oppressions of sadness. * The Hidden One was a cruel, arrogant, hot-tempered deity, driven by lust for power and a hatred of mankind. Ten thousand years ago, due to his evil nature his fellow gods banished him to the Catacombs, where he seduced Pandora, promising he would make her his wife if she freed him. Giving her a box which could steal a god’s power, he sent her to slaughter his fellow deities, leaving him as the one all-powerful god. However, using a mystical artifact to strip him of his power, the humans imprisoned him in the Catacombs. In the present, Pandora managed to free him, however due to Abbie Mills' interference, his power source was lost. Obsessed with restoring himself, his minions summoned monsters from all over world to Sleepy Hollow so he could feed off them, causing many deaths. When The Kindred and Kindress instead fell in love, the furious Hidden One murdered them. Despite initial appearances the Hidden One proved too only care about power, mistreating and berating Pandora. Attempting to kill the witnesses the Hidden One trapped himself in the same spell that originally defeated him, where he learned that acting in good faith Pandora had told the original humans of its existence. Not caring that she saved him for a second time, the Hidden One proceeded to torture his wife. When Jenny Mills tried to stop him from restoring himself, The Hidden One cursed her boyfriend Joe Corbin to become a Wendigo, forcing Jenny to kill Joe. Finally regaining his former powers, the Hidden One imprisoned Pandora then bragged how he would wipe mankind out gradually, so he could bask in their fear and suffering. * Lady Phyllis Peach was one of the 11 archmembers as the Order of Flourish, a witchcraft cult led by the mysterious "Light Lord" that worshipped a Greater Evil known as the Withering Mourner, whose real name is a great taboo to speak. She used horrendous torturing methods to the witches of Zoe's coven by trapping those white witches into gigantic peaches to absorb light magic powers. After that, their power was drained and they became dry corpses. The white witches' family became victims as well She managed to gain trust of Lord Helio and assisted him to commit murder, but soon planned to backstab him by altering Katrina's magic. She is also a deceiving figure who made Selena Strawberry corrupted from a innoncent young girl to an insane monster by plagiarizing all of her composed poem and disfigured her with acid, causing her to live in disfigurement hidden under a mask. Lady Peach was also utterly mean to her minions and companions, and she admired Moloch's punishment towards his worshippers. Even other fruit cultists like Lord Albert Apple, Lady Selina Strawberry, Lord Harold Honeydew and Lord Gregory Grape was disgusted due to her cruel ways to disgrace the light. Her gluttonous nature had endangered the whole world's life and Ichabod race against the time to stop her before the whole population of Sleepy Hollow become her dessert, since long as she lives, Lady Peach's demonic life-sucking conquest will never end. * It is almost impossible for a whole group to be Complete Monsters, but what if this team were manisfaction of just one man? Michael Langdon's Legion is a horrible and rare example of this, and those demonic soul fragments in the Legion are even WORSE than the original Michael before his damnation, appeared as uglier and more violent creature driven by hate and revenge. Michael's Legion is far more savage and violent compared to the orginal cold-hearted Michael, turning from a chaotic Evil Pope to a group of omnicidal fiends and thus becoming more dangerous. Even Michael himself hated being presented as this kind of form, but in order to bring destructions outside of the Hell, he had no choice. In fact, being controlled by the strings holding in a condemned Michael's hand, the Legion are zillions of souless demon speaking one man's words - Michael's words. In his Legion form, Michael became even WORSE than his human form, since his power had now spreaded throughout the whole Multi-Universe and will seek to corrupt and destroy anyone he hates. The Legion first target on a new ally of Team Witness, Diana Thomas, aka the Third Witness, and "they" use her daughter as a hostage, forcing Diana to surrender and become Michael's new host before possessing BOTH of them. The Legion also possess the skeletons of Lady Crane (Ichabod's mother, killed by a deranged Lord Crane) and Balthus Van Tassel (Katrina's father, killed by Lady Van Tassel), turning them into hideous undead abonomations in order to taunt Ichabod and Katrina. When one of the Legion targeted on a vessel and completely corrupting every cell of them, the vessel need to be completely destroyed. If not, Michael will decay their corpses in an accelerated speed, making them polluting source that pollute the soul and courrpt everyone 100,000,000 km near the corpse in mere days, and it made several planets became barren wastelands full of deranged zombies controlled by Michael's mind. The Legion also include clones that contained Michael's soul fragments, and Michael used his clones to taunt Ichabod and Abbie, in order to corrupt them. When one fragment of the Legion possessed an old music box, it began to posess and corrupt Ichabod, trying to turn him into an insane DEM Abyssal so that he can make Moloch and the Fallen work together to combine a dangerous force, and Legion itself will become the next ruler of Balam Alliance once it planted its "seed" anywhere in DEM Empire and the chance for Michael to overthrown both Fallen and Leohart the Prince of Hell had come, uniting the Balam Alliance into one unique Dark Empire ruled by a brand new Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Even after Moloch's final defeat, the Legion has not done with its horrible corrupting influnce in Multi-Universe, and it eventually becomes one of the greatest "legacies" given by Michael's New Timeline. The M.O.D.A.B and B Team Series While this series does often bring in anti heroes and villains and have them redeemed there are always particularly nasty villains around the corner for our heroes, anti heroes and villains to deal with and none of these guys are pleasant. * The Joker is one of the infamous and monstrous criminals out there in spite of him having no superpowers. Serving as a major enemy for the heroes and being the nemesis of B Team Leader and M.O.D.A.B 2nd in command Bender as well as his former employer Slade he's earned a lot of hatred and fear. He starts working for Slade and uses this to murder The Untonium family and uses deceit and trickery to have them killed, and tortures Dib and Bubbles before he gets killed. Then in Slade Strikes Back he returns as the true main villain of the story where he learns that Slade kicked him out of the team for going too far in his methods. Joker swears revenge on Slade's Ensemble and targets them as well and goes about enslaving the Anime Empire and uses the Emperor's family as insurance, Joker then forces the Emperor to murder Bender when he mocks him too many times, tries to kill the heroes several times and traumatizes Lizbeth and Scoruge while blackmailing the latter by plotting to murder his girlfriend. He destroys and kills many people with his laser beam while chasing Starfire, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen and The Penguins and intends to unleash a virus to destroy the universe. All these actions were so bad that Slade and Bender decided to work behind their teams back and join forces against him and when Joker finds out he tries to blackmail them by revealing Bender is working and helping Slade with his plans and threatens to cripple Slade's organization by framing them for the crimes he's committing. Even though the two take him out. His memory still lingers in Scoruge as it shows in the V Team Island Adventure and when Joker returns in The Great Time Travel Adventure he tries to turn people into husks, murders his own allies when they try to kill Bender before he does as in his mind, only he's allowed to do it and abuses his partners when they screw up. Uses vicious Mind Rape on Lizbeth where he states the bad future is her fault and lies to a creation to his that Starfire is his mother and Bender is the villain kidnapping her. He was also very abusive to Marceline in the past and hates Bender for Marceline liking Bender over him, and when Hunson reveals that he plans to kill Joker after this is all done for his disloyalty and obsession. Joker plots to double cross him though he is stopped before he gets this off the ground. However the Lord of Apolokpis Darkseid finds a use for him in Legends of Light and Darkness to serve as his harbringer. Joker accepts gleefully and uses this spot to abuse another follower of Darkseid and then tries to drive Bender to suicide by using his deceased son which Joker killed on him and tries to gulit him that he killed Dib, though this is stopped by Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo. He decides to destroy their hometown and home with another death laser which he uses on Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Stan, Wendy and Dr.Manhattan laughing all the way. Then when he's finally killed another time, Joker revealed years later that he intended to bring Bender and possibly Marceline by using a Jack White Act to kill all machines and robots for their threat to humanity. * Dr.Weil is the personification of the true evil of humanity and it's potential and while he isn't a frequent antagonist on Joker's level he still is a true monster. His Debut story, he was revealed to be alongside Discord the leader of The Dystopia League where Dr.Weil has many of the heroes killed and frames the Maverick and also kidnaps Starfire so Discord so he can dish his proxy revenge on Bender. Then Dr.Weil's actions to conquer the multiuniverse will cause severe damage which leads Lizbeth, Zero, Hunson and The V Crusaders to stop him and even when he's stopped. His actions led to Dib and Bubbles safricing themselves. Weil was also a conspirator of Malefor and Galvatron but betrayed them for his owns reasons and thinking they were arrogant fools to think they could conquer the multiverse. Despite being dead his creations causes terror in his name in The Stih Stalker and Mechuckles where his creations led to all the trouble he made and he was split into MOdel W pieces that he mapulated Rarity and Katara to assemble him back while causing trouble for The B Team, The Alpha Team and Slade's Ensemble. When he's brought back by Issac and his syndicate and learns of Discord's disbanding the Dystopia League, Weil seeks revenge on his former partner and gleefully joins to get even with him and recruits another of Discord's former partner Terrance Lewis. * Malefor is the leader of his alliance that seeks the destruction of the multiuniverse and specifically Equestria his actions of conquest led to much damage being done to the worlds and Slade knew he was such a threat that he went looking for Bender to help him and then there was his actions did to Harvey * Darkseid is the tyrannical ruler of Apolopkis that wants to enslave the multiuniverse and eliminate the competiton including his son Orion. He lords his power over many people and backstabs his employer Malefor when convinced he shouldn't follow someone who isn't a god. He resseructs The Joker which leads to what Joker does and commits all the evil Joker did alongside him * Hazama is the real main villain of Legends of Light and Darkness posing as a helpful officer he pretends to have the heroes' best interest while looking for their macguffins. While it looked like he was killed, he fakes his death with Relius Clover's help to get the heroes to kill Malefor. He also corrupts their alley Sari to become a Deception in terms of hatred of humanity and heroes as well as to become a villain which she stays for the rest of her life because of him. And intends to crash Olympicus to the earth to cause destruction for the funnsies, His actions led to the death of Axel as well as other members of Slade's Team. * Blackgurumon is the front main antagonist of Isle Tour and served as a true despicable evil, 3rd only to the big two. He sets out to kill The B Team and Slade's Ensemble as well as The Multiversual Resistance just because. He manipulates Blue to work with him while framing the heroes for crimes they didn't commit and has his team execute many of them execution style. He tried using Discord for his owns end, which blew up his face and cowardly escaped. HE schemes to destroy the sun with a giant disco ball as just because he hated the sun, deals with Neo Nazis. These actions cause Discord and Bender to plan and succeed into slaughtering his entire army with poisoned alcohol. He manipulated Predaking to kill The B Team by eradicated his species and blaming it on him. Then tries to weasel his way out of fighting Bender and their enemy turned teammate Jesse that Blue wouldn't want it, though they don't listen and it earns him a shattered skull and karmic death as he is killed by that and execution style shooting. The Miracle Elite Adventures This saga carries the main villains that are dangerous for the good guys to handle. Izaya, Kousuke, Malmoth, Robert, and Elder God are the only ones who are ment to be one. * Izaya Orihara is the most dangerouse, slyest, powerful, and skilled underground information broker. Serving as major archenemy towards the gang of heroic freaks. Izaya wasn't part of the Joker's level of monstrous personality. First off, he longs to purge the multi-universe of the gang of freaks and their mentor/leader. Learning of Dormammu's involvement and hostages escape from Grapefruit, Izaya sets up another trap that nearly leads to Xigbar and his pack being pummeled by a barrage of life-size weapons. Xigbar refers him as Satan for insulting them. He is ready to kill of Xigbar until he was foiled by the Miracle Elite and killed off by Dormammu himself. Later, During Meister of War, Izaya was temporarily revived by Spawn. Soon after, he begins to backstab the Miracle Elite and target his former henchmen who turned aganst him. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Dreaded Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Individual Articles on Tropes